


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brat Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dance instructor Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Love in the Time of Quarantine, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Separations, Sex Toys, Skype, Song: I Wanna Dance With Somebody, Songfic, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writer Dean Winchester, quarantine fic, short distance relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean knew what it was like to coop himself up for days, even weeks at a time in his apartment. It was called making his deadline, especially when it was less than two weeks away. He always did his best writing under pressure, and it's not his fault if Netflix had some truly binge-able shows. Altered Carbon? Fuck yeah.But once there was a shelter in place order, he didn't know what to do with himself. It was almost sheer hypocrisy on his part, as he actually wanted to leave his drab apartment prison and be in the great wide somewhere.He was totally not losing his mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 35
Kudos: 226
Collections: ProfoundBond Prompt Collection





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banshee1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/gifts).



> Week 41! This time with an _*actual*_ quarantine fic. I'm also back to taking prompts, this one from the lovely [Banshee1013!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/works) She wanted a fic based on Whitney Houston's (I may have also had Fall Out Boy's version on the mind as well) legendary song, I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). I specifically did not mention what they are quarantined from in the fic, only that it's a mandated and enforced shelter-in-place order.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean knew what it was like to coop himself up for days, even weeks at a time in his apartment. It was called making his deadline, especially when it was less than two weeks away. He always did his best writing under pressure, and it's not his fault if Netflix had some truly binge-able shows. Altered Carbon? Fuck yeah.

But once there was a shelter in place order, he didn't know what to do with himself. It was almost sheer hypocrisy on his part, as he actually wanted to leave his drab apartment prison and be in the great wide somewhere.

He was totally not losing his mind.

Dean laid down on his couch, his feet hanging over the back, his head close enough to the edge that it was like looking upside down. His TV was on in front of him, and he was trying to figure out the point of this show called Beastars that Charlie had told him about…

While at her coffee shop. Dean whimpered and looked at the door. He wanted to leave. He needed to. The walls were too much.

A growl from the TV startled Dean, and he almost fell off the sofa. He straightened himself up, pretending that he could actually sit like an average person and looked to his side. In his flailing, he had kicked a pillow, which landed at his balcony door.

Dean stood up and crossed over, picking up the pillow and throwing it back on the sofa. He moved the blinds to the side and squinted as the sun hit his face. Surely the shelter in place included his balcony as part of his place, right? Dean found the thingamajig that opened the blinds and pulled on it, letting light flood his apartment. He slid open the door and a gust of fresh air slapped him in the face. 

Not caring that he probably looked ridiculous - his hair was disheveled, he hadn't shaved in a few days, and he was pretty sure there were queso stains on his robe - Dean stepped outside and felt the sun on his face. He breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth.

Dean laughed at himself. How pent up was he, that the 6'x12' space felt like freedom.

After taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the newfound brightness in his life, Dean took several more steps forward, basking in the glow of the Sun. He sighed contently and leaned forward on the railing. While he vaguely remembered that he had a balcony on a good day, Dean looked around and realized that his was probably the eyesore of the community. He hung his head and walked back inside his apartment, determined to get dressed - something he had been happy *not* doing - and bring out some cleaning supplies. The shelter-in-place order was in effect until further notice, and dammit, Dean was going to take this little place of sanctuary and make it his.

After procuring clothes - still not happy about that - and his supplies, Dean went back outside and started sweeping. The sheer amount of dust and dirt and other crap that he did not want to know what reminded him of the cloud that floated around the character Pigsty. He started second-guessing his desire for freedom and looked back inside at his clean and comfy couch.

Just as his resolve was about to lose to his laziness, Dean heard another balcony door slide open and shut. He glanced in the direction of the sound and nearly stumbled despite not actually moving his feet.

Across the way, a man in a tight tank top and tight shorts that showed off his thighs stepped onto his balcony - an immaculately clean area with flowers, Dean noticed - moved to his railing. Dean stepped back into the shadows of his own dismal paradise and watched as the man effortlessly lifted his leg onto the bar before squatting down.

Dean adamantly was not a believer in love at first sight. Not until now.

The man went through several motions, stretching and bending, twisting and turning, and all Dean could think of was the way the man flowed in each deliberate movement. The man turned back to his apartment and bent over, apparently to turn on music. Dean nearly died and went to heaven.

The music started to play, and while it was soft, Dean could barely make out the sounds of a violin. He focused on the mystery man and instantly became entranced as the man started dancing along. If Dean had thought him bendy before, the newest thought was that the mystery man was muscular and robust. The mystery man was doing some mixture of ballet and modern dance. Dean was entranced by the way he would pirouette before dropping down to his knees and pushing himself up with one arm. 

Dean realized he stopped breathing when he swallowed his heart back into his chest, and he inhaled like a man who had been drowning.

Terrified that his gaping and gawking would be discovered, Dean tried to open his door as slowly and softly as he could, rushing in once the gap was wide enough for him to slide through. He slammed the door shut behind himself, and slid down to the floor. His head fell back against the glass with a thud, and Dean muttered the briefest of an ow before rubbing the spot.

Dean pushed himself back up and looked back over his shoulder. He could still see the mystery man. Clearly, he was practicing some sort of choreography, and Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the man. Dean needed a distraction until he could get back to cleaning, and he needed it fast.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. Cold shower it was.

Thirty minutes, and a failed cold shower later, Dean headed back out to his balcony. The man across the courtyard was gone, and Dean could get back to cleaning. While it had been a pleasant distraction - those images would be burned into Dean's mind forever - he was serious about making his balcony a place to relax. He needed to get away from the suffocating walls of his apartment.

He finished sweeping - taking a mental note to get something for his neighbor below him in case he made their patio gross - and moved on to wiping down the table and chairs that Sam bought when they still lived together. The set appeared to be in good shape, and after cleaning it, Dean tested it out, confirming his suspicions. That was another mental note to tell Sam thanks for leaving it behind.

Dean finished cleaning and decided once he was back on his computer to see if he could find something to decorate. He looked over at the mystery man's balcony. He took note of the flower pots and wind chime and other small statuary things he couldn't exactly make out from the distance between them.

He could do this. He could be a good neighbor and make his balcony appealing and raise property values. Dean picked up the trash from his cleaning and bunched it up in his hands as he started picturing what he could do to the space. The stay-in-place order wasn't looking so bad after all. Especially not if mystery man wasn't a one-time occurrence.

The next morning, Dean woke up in a fantastic mood. He got up and made a fresh pot of coffee and breakfast. After enjoying it leisurely, he made the decision to open up all the windows in his apartment.

Once the fresh air was flowing in, Dean moved back to his office, motivated to write for once. He turned on his computer, opened up Spotify and started blaring some Led Zeppelin as he decided to knock out a chapter in his book. Maybe he'd get ahead of schedule and give Missouri a heart attack. 

A couple hours into writing, Dean's mug was finally drained of coffee, and Dean deemed it time to refill. And maybe step outside for a couple of minutes. Just a few wouldn't really throw him off schedule.

Dean refilled his mug with the remaining coffee and threw it in the microwave to warm it back up. Once done, he grabbed it and moved outside, sitting in his freshly cleaned chair and totally not keeping an eye on his neighbor's balcony. 

Just as he almost finished draining his mug again, a glint of light caught his eye, and the balcony door across the way slid open. Tall, dark, and handsome walked outside, wearing a not as revealing, but still oh so flattering teeshirt and sweatpants. He started with the same stretches as before, and Dean caught himself staring.

Embarrassed, Dean slid down in his chair, praying that the bars of his railing would provide some sort of camouflage from Mystery Man.

Once tall, dark, and handsome finished his stretches, Dean expected him to turn and bend over to play some music and start practicing his dance steps. Surprisingly and - not that Dean would admit it - depressingly, the man stayed upright, swaying slightly from side to side. His movements picked up, and Dean realized after a few beats that Mystery Guy was dancing to the song coming from Dean's own apartment: Stairway to Heaven.

Dean watched in awe as the man improvised, claiming each note for each of his movements. If Dean weren't lost on him before, he certainly was now.

Once the song finished, Mystery Man leaned on his railing, catching his breath. Dean stayed deathly still and watched as he ran his fingers through his hair before shaking himself loose. Dean swallowed hard, picturing those same muscular hands running through his own hair. He cursed under his breath, realizing that he was working himself up over the stranger for the second day in a row.

Across the way, Mystery Man stood up and stretched and rolled out his shoulders before turning back into his own apartment. Dean let out a sigh of relief and stood up, carefully covering himself with his robe before sneaking back into his apartment.

Screw the cold shower. Gorgeous man dancing to Zeppelin? Dean had no shame. He headed back to the bathroom, turning on the water before going to his room to shed his boxers and teeshirt. Mystery Man had an effect on Dean, without a doubt, but while they were in isolation, there was nothing he could do about it, right?

Dean carried the robe back to the bathroom, walking unashamedly naked through the apartment, before hanging it on the hook behind the door. He hopped in the shower, and after getting himself wet, efficiently worked himself to a frenzy, using images of the man across the yard. Dean cursed as he came hard, seeing stars behind his closed eyes.

After riding the high down, Dean was boneless but focused, and he actually set to getting clean. As he washed away any lingering evidence, Dean decided that he needed something, anything, to get the guy's attention.

The solution came via a text with his brother, Sam. Dean had sent him a picture of the cleaned up balcony, telling him that he was using it to clear his head. Sam, in turn, had texted back a picture of himself with a laptop sitting on his own balcony - most likely taken by his girlfriend, Jess.

Dean could easily purchase a laptop and send off a reimbursement request to Missouri. She'd sign off on it, as Dean would use it for writing, and he could write on his balcony. If Sam were with him, Dean would give his younger brother a big ole kiss on the cheek, and a thank you for the not-as-obvious smack to the back of the head.

Dean set forth ordering a laptop, even asking Missouri for an opinion before placing the order with express shipping. Now all he needed to do was sit and wait.

The next day, there was no sign of Mystery Man. Dean had patiently waited - read hidden - in the shadows of his balcony, but he never showed.

The following day was almost the same. Dean had slept in from a late night of video gaming with Charlie. He texted her once he realized there was a good chance he missed seeing Mystery Man for the second day in a row. Charlie, in turn, teased him relentlessly and told him to at least go outside and drink his coffee. Maybe he would get lucky.

And he did. As he sat down, he noticed Mystery Man sitting in a crossed-legged position, his eyes closed. Dean wondered what Mystery Man was doing. Was he enjoying the sun? Was he being nosy, much like Dean was?

Dean shook his head and watched for a few moments until Mystery Man stood up and stretched. Dean was almost sure that Mystery Man spotted him until he stood back and nodded, heading into his own apartment. Dean let out a sigh of relief and realized that he probably appreciated the view of the courtyard.

After a few more moments, Dean polished off his own drink and headed back inside, ready to be chained to his computer for the rest of the evening.

The day that Dean's laptop finally came, Mystery Man had already done his dancercise for the day, and Dean had taken his inevitable shower afterward. It was for the best, as it gave Dean time to focus and work remotely with Charlie to get everything set up to his liking.

While Charlie worked in the background, Dean opened several other packages that had arrived and started turning his balcony into his own private getaway. It might have been a little much, but he had gotten himself a rug and some pillows for the chairs. The local florist had delivered his plants the day before, but he finally had the hanging baskets and planters he ordered to put them out.

Dean stopped and looked around at what he was doing. What the hell was he doing it for?

The door across the courtyard slid open, and Mystery Man stepped out onto his porch, mug in hand. He met Dean's gaze and nodded politely.

Oh yeah. That's what Dean was doing it for.

Dean went back to his decorating, slightly aware of being watched. He blushed bright red as he wondered if Mystery had felt him watching over him. He stood up abruptly, hoping he didn't draw that much attention to himself, and scrambled back inside. 

He sat down in front of his laptop and texted Charlie, asking if she were done. She responded quickly, telling him to Skype her. Dean pulled up the program, found her name in his list, and promptly pressed for a video call.

"Oh, thank god, you're alive and not dead in your apartment." Charlie quipped upon answering, her grin causing Dean to relax slightly. "So. You going to start working on your stuff in the café once we're allowed to go back outside again? Spend some time with me?"

"I mean, yes. But I got it for another reason." Dean leaned forward, looking out his balcony doors. There was no sign of Mystery. "I redecorated my balcony, and I'm going to work out there while stuck in place." He picked up the laptop to give her a small tour.

"Dean... You know I love you. But who are you, and what happened to my best friend? The one who hates being outside. The one who cringes that my café doesn't deliver? You want to be outside?" Charlie squinted. "Blink if you're being held hostage."

Dean blinked multiple times. "You seem to forget about the shelter-in-place order. That's a hostage situation for those of us who aren't essential workers."

"Touché." Charlie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it up in a ponytail. "Seriously, though. I don't get it."

"You're going to laugh." Dean looked around to see if anyone else was in earshot.

"Is he or she cute? And which apartment?" Charlie responded without blinking an eye.

When Dean's jaw dropped, she continued. "Dean, I didn't think you remembered that you have a balcony. You get out there once, and now you want to stay out there? That is insanity, but not because of the walls of your apartment. You're David, and you saw Bathsheba bathing on the roof."

"Shut up." Dean shook his head. "He wasn't bathing. He was dancing."

"Like, dancing? Or dancing, dancing? Actual dancing."

"Plies and Pirouettes dancing, but also some modern stuff that shouldn't even be possible." Dean's mind wandered back to that first day as he headed back inside. "He uses the railing as a Ballet Barre, and I'm pretty sure he's got some sort of padding or mat on the ground to do some of his moves." He paused and looked at Charlie. "It's like watching an angel, Charlie."

"You are so dramatic." Charlie rolled her eyes. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Dean huffed as he plopped back on the sofa. He set the laptop down on the coffee table and crossed his legs. "What can I do? It's not like I can walk across the courtyard and go talk to him."

"No, but you could Skype him. Or text him. Get his information." Charlie stroked her chin mischievously. "You still have those pieces of poster board that we didn't use?"

"Charlie..." Dean warned.

"Trust me, Dean. Trust me."

… 

The next morning, Dean was up early, kicking himself for telling Charlie, let alone going along with her plan. There was no way it would work, no way the Adonis across the courtyard would see anything in him.

Dean set up his laptop with a pair of speakers on his balcony before going back in to grab some coffee. As he filled his mug, he thought of all the ways the plan could go awry. But as Dean took a deep inhale of his coffee, he also thought of what happened if things went right. "No guts, no glory." He said to himself as he headed back out to the balcony.

Once outside, Dean sat in his improved seat and waited patiently for Mystery to come out for his daily routine. He tried to work, he did, but the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering on overdrive. Dean double and triple checked his Spotify, making sure the right song was queued. He was about to check for a fourth time when he heard the sound of a balcony door sliding open. 

Dean looked over and confirmed it was Mystery's door before taking a deep breath and pressing the play button. A familiar song started playing, and the voice of a legendary diva echoed in the courtyard.

 _Clock strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_I've done alright up to now_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

Mystery walked over to his railing, and instead of starting his barre warmup, he leaned on it, watching Dean with an intrigued smirk on his face.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

Dean carefully watched Mystery for a moment, as his smirk broadened into a grin. Thinking he was content with the smile, Dean found himself mistaken when Mystery started to dance along.

 _I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Sooner or later, the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

Mystery swayed to the beat, and Dean found his breath taken away. If he didn't know any better, Mystery was doing the dance that the guys did from Whitney's music video.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

Dean almost lost himself watching the athleticism and grace in which Mystery moved. He barely remembered the point of the song as Mystery did a final spin and strolled back to his railing. Dean reached down next to him and grabbed the sign he made before standing up and walking up to the railing. He took another deep breath and held up the sign.

**Say you wanna dance?  
Dean, 785-555-0067**

Mystery laughed, his head falling back in what appeared to be joy before he waved Dean off. He turned and headed back inside his own apartment, leaving Dean to wonder if he had messed up.

In his embarrassed state, Dean scrambled to close his laptop and grab his speakers, rushing inside before he could see if Mystery would come back out. He had done it, he had shown his interest and hoped that maybe tall, dark, and handsome would feel the same.

Dean sat down on the sofa and set his laptop on the coffee table when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and found a text waiting from an unknown number.

**[??? 8:03 AM:] Did I get the number right, Dean?**

Dean nearly dropped his phone on the floor, scrambling to keep it from falling out of his grip. He got a response! All that waited was finding out Mystery's name and seeing if he were interested.

_**[Dean 8:04AM:] You did! Assuming you're the guy who was dancing to Whitney Houston just a few moments ago.** _

Dean crossed his fingers. He hadn't seen anyone else come outside in that time frame, although he had been focused solely on Mystery. His phone buzzed again, but this time he was prepared.

 **[??? 8:05 AM:] That would be me, yes. Interesting choice in song. I'm used to hearing the classics from your apartment.**  
**[??? 8:05 AM:] My name is Cas, btw.**

Or so he had thought. This guy had noticed him before.

_**[Dean 8:06 AM:] Shit, I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was that loud.** _

**[Cas 8:07 AM:] Actually, it isn't all that loud. Sometimes I can barely hear it. But I enjoy it when I do.**  
**[Cas 8:08 AM:] Sorry, if this is forward of me, but do you have Skype? I like texting, but I'd like to talk to you face to face.**  
**[Cas 8:08 AM:] As much as we can right now anyway.**

Dean bounced in excitement. He shot his information back and quickly opened his laptop. Within a couple moments, his skype sounded, and he answered, coming face to face with the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled. "I must say, that was an interesting way to grab my attention."

"Hiya, Cas." Dean blushed. "It wasn't over the top?"

"I didn't say that, but I appreciated it all the same." Cas took a swig out of a bottle. "So, I was correct in that you've been watching me the past few mornings?"

Dean wasn't sure if he could blush any redder. "I was obvious?"

"Maybe a little." Cas held up his finger and thumb to demonstrate the amount. "But I'd also be lying if I neglected to mention I may have come out more so you could watch me." 

"You... wait..." Dean paused as he let Cas' words sink in. "You wanted me to watch you?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a highly attractive guy. Watching me? I found it quite... flattering." Cas' tongue shot out between lips, licking them. "It's a shame that it is shelter-in-place. I'd love to go out for a cup of coffee with you."

"Really?" Dean flustered over his words. "While I'd like that too, there are some other things we could do."

"Are you asking me out on a virtual date, Dean?" Cas grinned, and Dean found himself admiring the way Cas' nose crinkled when he smiled or laughed.

"I am. Actually, if I'm not too forward, would you like to perhaps watch a movie together this evening? You can pick what we watch." Dean crossed his fingers out of sight of the camera.

Cas pretended to think about it for a moment. "I would enjoy that, although I've been told my taste in movies is nothing to write home about. You may want to have an option available if you don't want to watch mine."

"That would be rude of me, Cas." Dean looked at the time on the laptop. "I do need to try and get some work done, but how about six?"

"Six works well. Don't forget your favorite snacks, and I'll skype you then." Cas winked and disconnected the call.

"Holy shit," Dean said aloud. He looked around the apartment before quickly pulling up Charlie on Skype.

"And he said?" Charlie asked as soon as her face appeared on the screen.

"We're doing a movie date tonight." Dean dragged his hand down his face. "We're going to watch something together over Skype."

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Charlie clapped her hands excitedly. "What are you watching?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I told him to pick?"

"Good. You can be taught." Charlie looked away from the camera for a moment then turned back to Dean. "I have to get back to it. Doing coding is nowhere near as fun as baking. Text me, let me know how it went." She blew a kiss and waved goodbye before disconnecting the call.

… 

As six rolled around, Dean felt his nerves go on overdrive. It was bad enough to go on a date, something he hadn't done in over a year or so, but to do it virtually? That was a whole new territory. Granted, it was a whole new world if he was honest with himself.

He took another look in the mirror, making sure his hair was okay and that there was nothing in his teeth. He straightened out his flannel and headed back out to the living room to wait for Cas to call. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV to sync his laptop to it.

The familiar sound of Skype's ringtone went off, and Dean had never hit answer as fast as he did in his life. "Hi, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas' hair was a hot mess, but his smile was broad, and his eyes sparkling. "You look good this evening."

"So do you, Cas." Dean felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Did you pick something for us to watch?"

Cas nodded, almost shyly. "I told you earlier that my tastes are considered poor. But, if you're amenable, there's a new cooking documentary. We could watch a couple episodes of that?"

"Dude. I love to cook. Don't usually have people to cook for, but I like to think I'm pretty good at it." Dean smiled as Cas' face lit up. "What's the name?" Dean flipped through and brought up the search page, typing in the title, and pulling it up. "Party Link, coming up."

Together, but apart, Dean and Cas ended up watching three episodes of the show adding in their own comments and laughs while enjoying the show. As the credits of the third episode stopped, and the "Are You Still Watching" screen popped up, Dean brought Cas back up to full screen. "So, what's the plan? I won't be offended if you want to call it here, and we can pick this up together later..." Dean felt the back of his neck flush. "Assuming, of course, that you want to do this again."

"I would do this every day until we meet, if I could." Cas smiled. "However, for tonight, I do need to get up in the morning. I have a routine to perform on my balcony."

"Is it private? Or..." Dean smiled shyly. He had been watching Cas every chance he could over the past week. Asking felt different, it was confirming what he did before as maybe being a little creepy.

"Well, I don't have a place for a proper audience, but..." Cas' mouth broke into a toothy grin. "If someone were to say be on their balcony around eight AM, they would probably be treated to a show."

"I'll keep that in mind, Cas." Dean's heart was beating a tattoo. "Sleep well."

"You too, Dean." Cas winked and disconnected the call.

Dean laid back on the sofa and pulled out his phone. As he swiped to pull up his texts, one came in from Cas.

 **[Cas 9:15PM:]** 😘  
**[Cas 9:15PM:] Since I can't actually do it in person.**

Dean's smile grew wider, despite him thinking it impossible. He entered his own reply before hitting send.

 _ **[Dean 9:16PM:]**_ 😘 _**back at you, handsome**_

He closed out of his text with Cas and pulled up his with Charlie, stating that their date went well, and they were already talking about another one. She responded with a cluster of letters and exclamation points, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

Reluctantly, Dean sat up and closed his laptop. While he knew that he would see Cas in the morning, he didn't want to come down from the high of their date. He stood and moved to his bedroom, calling the night early, so he knew that he'd be up to watch Cas dance.

…

Over the next few days, Dean found himself texting and talking with Cas. He enjoyed their small interactions, even when Cas would deny him answers because he wanted to save some questions for their next date. Which they conveniently set for a week after their first one.

During the week prior, they had discovered a shared love of pizza, and a particular pizza place in town, Rinascita Pizzeria. They agreed to order their favorite pizzas - no judgment - and eat them together over Skype. 

Once his pizza arrived, Dean called Cas. He answered immediately and smiled. "Mine's not here yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up any second."

"Well, I won't touch mine until yours arrives." Dean held his hands up so Cas could see them. "It wouldn't be fair." He could hear Cas' buzzer go off, and sat back in his seat as Cas went to go answer it. Cas returned a few minutes later and showed his box on the screen. "Alright, so twenty questions while eating, Cas?"

"I can go for that." He opened his box and pulled out a slice. "I know you're working from home, but you've never actually said what you do. So, what do you do?"

"Writer." Dean took a bite from his pizza, savoring it before swallowing. "I did not realize how much I missed pizza. This was brilliant, Cas." He hummed in thought. "So, do you dance for work?"

"Yes. I was a professional dancer until an injury took me out. Now I teach."

"How's that working with the quarantine?" Dean smacked his head. "Yeah, that can count for my second question."

"It doesn't actually have to, but since you insist..." Cas winked. "I've been making private youtube videos for my students to practice with. I do the routine in full, then I break it down in parts. Each session, they get a little more, and to make sure the parents don't flake on paying, I don't upload the next video until I see a class payment deposited. I do have some other videos for beginners, if you need one, Dean."

Dean grabbed his chest. "Ow, my heart. I said I want to dance with somebody who loves me, Cas. This is not how you show affection." Dean turned red at the realization of what he said. "I mean, you know what I mean."

"I do, Dean." Cas took a bite of his pizza and chewed in silence for a few moments. "Have you written anything I would have read?"

Dean nearly choked on his pizza. "Maybe?"

"Tell me some of the titles." Cas sat forward, smiling into the camera.

"Why?" Dean squeaked out.

"Aren't we getting to know each other?" Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean found himself at Cas' mercy. "Embarrassed by what you write?"

Dean shook his head. "No, but it's been a deal-breaker in the past."

"Well, it's better that we find out now then, isn't it? Cause I see myself falling for you, Dean."

"You do?" Dean looked up and swallowed. "Do you know the name, D. M. Smith?"

"What queer male doesn't?" Cas folded his hands on his lap, appearing to wait for clarification as Dean watched the realization wash over his face. "You're D. M. Smith."

"Yep." Dean nodded. "Now, if you want to let me down easy..."

"No." Cas shook his head. "Are you kidding? You're gorgeous, you're funny, you're easy to get along with, you like to cook, and you just so happen to be one of my favorite authors? If I didn't appear crazy, I'd propose right now."

Dean made a point of pinching himself on screen, causing Cas to laugh. "Really? I'm not dreaming?"

"Not at all." Cas smiled and shook his head more. "If anything, I'm counting down the days until this quarantine is lifted now."

"Me too."

…

The days moved quicker than Dean thought possible now that Cas was in his life. He didn't think it possible, especially with the quarantine being extended another week, then another week. But, despite the fact they had never done more than see each from across the courtyard or on skype, Cas called Dean his, and Dean claimed Cas in the same.

Several weeks and many dates passed by, when Dean suggested another Netflix night. Those dates were a frequent go to, and they both had introduced each other to shows and movies they never thought they would enjoy on their own.

Per their usual, Cas would call Dean at six, and Dean would already have Netflix lined up. It was Dean's night to choose, so he picked out a show they knew they had both seen before, content on just speaking with his boyfriend. Cas had texted him about having a bad day, and it was his goal to make him feel better.

The unique tone that Dean had set up for Cas went off, and he quickly answered the call. "Hey there, Sunshine."

"Hello, Dean." Cas attempted to smile, but Dean knew it was forced.

"Talk to me, Cas. What's up?"

"Have you seen the news today?" Dean shook his head, and Cas continued. "They extended quarantine for a whole month this time. I'm getting sick of this. I want, no I need, to hold my boyfriend, especially after a crappy day like today."

Dean frowned and put his hand up on the screen. Cas duplicated the action on his side. "Sorry, I know it's not the same Cas, but we'll get through this together."

"What if you don't want me when this ends? What if you meet me and find out that you didn't want me at all?" Cas pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair. "What if you get tired of waiting?"

"Dude, we've been at this for almost three months." Dean shook his head as he pulled his own hand back. "If I can fall in love with you via Skype, I think I'm pretty sold on you."

A smile crept across Cas' mouth. "Did you just say you love me?"

"So what if I did? I'm not taking it back." Dean leaned back on the sofa and kicked his feet up on his coffee table.

"I would hope not." Cas tilted his head to the side. "I love you too, Dean."

"Well, I guess that's settled. You're stuck with me, Cas. If you're good, I'm good, and I'm in this for the long haul. Even if you're on the other side of the courtyard." Dean picked up the remote. "So, ready to watch?"

"I want to do something else." Cas shook his head. "You can say no, of course, but I would really like this."

"What's that, Cas?"

"Can we..." Cas swallowed and took a deep breath. "Can we watch each other?"

Dean felt an instant heat pool in his belly. "Isn't that what we're doing right now, Cas?"

"Yes, technically." Cas flicked his tongue out and licked his lips, biting the bottom one as he pulled it back in. "But I meant, can we watch each other pleasure themselves?"

"How can I tell you no?" Dean picked up the laptop and headed back towards his bedroom. "You going to tell me what to do?" Dean wasn't sure if it was the lighting or if Cas' eyes went dark at his question, but the look that Cas gave him answered his question without a doubt. Dean entered his room and set his laptop on his bed. "What do you want me to do, Cas?"

"Take off your shirt?" Cas had apparently already set up in his room and was standing in front of his laptop. "Slowly."

Dean smirked at the camera and grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it just barely enough to show a sliver of his underwear above his pants. He continued to raise it in tiny increments until Cas let out a huff. "Take it off, Dean."

"You said slowly, Cas. I was just using my definition of slowly."

"You're a brat in bed. I got it." There was a tinge of a growl in Cas' voice, and it sent a shiver down Dean's spin. "Shirt, off. Now, Dean."

Dean pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it into his hamper. "Is this better, Cas?"

Cas beckoned him closer to the camera with a finger. "Beautiful, Dean. Now your pants."

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied, and he watched Cas' eyebrow quirk up in response. "Slowly?"

"No, Dean. I want to see you. You can take your underwear off at the same time you take off your pants, or right after. You do not need to ask permission first."

Dean popped the button on his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Cas may have told him to remove his pants quickly, but he never said how fast to unzip them. Once undone, Dean pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out, kicking them into the hamper as well. A barely audible moan came from Cas, stoking the building the fire in Dean's belly. Dean turned around and hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear, pushing them down before bending over to remove them.

"You're a glutton for punishment, I believe." Dean noticed Cas' arm moving slightly on the screen and briefly wondered if Cas was palming himself through his own pants, or if Dean had missed Cas removing his own pants.

"I look forward to talking those lines out with you, Sir." Dean turned around after kicking his underwear to the hamper as well. He slowly moved to cover himself, despite the fact this wasn't the first time Cas had seen him naked. They had sent each other naughty pictures, but this was something different.

"Hands at your side, please. I know this isn't exactly the same as me exploring you, learning what makes you tick, what will make you melt like putty in my hands, but I still want to see you, Dean. All of you." Cas' voice had dropped lower, if that were possible, and Dean was confident that Cas was playing with himself. "You're beautiful, Dean."

"Thank you, Sir," Dean replied, as if on instinct. "What would you like me to do?"

"Do you have any toys, Dean?" Dean nodded, and Cas asked another question. "Any dildos?"

"Yes. Would you like me to get them?"

"Please, Dean," Cas replied, moving to take off his shirt as Dean stepped away to grab his toys and - wishfully thinking - a bottle of lube.

As Dean stepped back on screen, Cas had changed positions. He was leaning back on some pillows against his headboard. He was shirtless, and thanks to the angle of the camera, Dean saw he was also pantless. "These are the ones I have, Cas." Dean held up each dildo - three in total - individually, giving each a little spin. "If I may, from what I can see?" Dean held up the second one he had down Cas. "This one appears to be the closest to you." Dean heard Cas' sharp intake of air. "I could pick one of the smaller ones if you want me to wait for you."

"That one is fine, Dean." Cas rested his hand on his cock, lightly stroking the head. "If we were together right now, what would you do to my cock?"

Dean smiled before lifting the silicone cock to his mouth. He ran his tongue along the shaft before wrapping his lips around the head. Cas let out a little whimper, and Dean started working the dildo into his mouth, taking more and more until he was deep throating himself with it.

"Jesus, Dean." Cas started fully stroking his own cock, and he appeared to entranced by Dean's performance. "I wish that were my cock, so much." Cas' head fell back on his pillows, and he started to thrust into his own hand as he jerked himself off. "Dean, touch yourself. Show me how you would like to be touched as I fuck your throat."

Dean moaned loudly around the dildo in his mouth and grabbed his cock with his free hand. He started slowly, running his thumb along the slit and lubing himself up with his precum before wrapping his hand around himself. Each stroke of his own cock was a twist and flick, working the precum out, lubing himself up more as he worked himself up to orgasm.

"Squeeze the base of your cock, Dean. You're not allowed to come yet." Cas was not requesting, he was telling. "You can also remove my cock from your mouth."

Dean removed the dildo and squeezed the base of his cock. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. You're doing beautifully, Dean. But I want to see my cock in your ass."

"Yes, Sir." Dean nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed. "How do you want me?"

"Set your laptop at the foot of your bed. You go and rest at the head of the bed, lying on your back. I want to see you jerk off while my cock is in your ass." Cas' voice sounded breathless, and Dean wondered how close he was to his own orgasm.

"Cas. Yes, Cas." Dean did as told, positioning his laptop before climbing up into his bed. He fixed his pillows and laid back, making sure his full body was in the shot. "Like what you see?" He popped the top of the lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand before starting to spread it on the dildo.

"I'm half tempted to say fuck it and sneak over to you under cover of darkness." Cas' watched intently, his attention focused on the cock in Dean's hand.

"As much as I would love for you to do that, I'd rather you not get caught." Dean used the lube remaining on his hand and reached between his legs to lube up his ass. "Want to fuck me, Cas?"

"Rub the tip against your entrance. I want to tease you first." Cas' hand appeared to slow down before coming off and resting on the tip of his cock. Dean obliged, hoping the angle was right for Cas. "Push in slowly, Dean. I want you to feel every inch of me slide into you, stretching you." Cas watched as Dean pushed his dildo inside and mirrored the pace with his hand. "So tight, so warm. I won't last long."

"So don't, Cas." Dean whimpered as he bottomed out the dildo. "Fuck me, make me come."

Cas nodded and slid his hand back up, this time, Dean copying his movement. "How do you want it, Dean? I want you to come for me."

Dean abruptly shoved the dildo back in his ass, burying it deeply as he stroked himself. He continued to repeat the action, before starting to make shorter, faster thrusts with the silicone cock. Cas matched each push and each retreat with his own fist, his hips lifting into his hand. 

"Gonna come for me, Cas? Show me that I've been good for you?"

"You've been so good for me, Dean. Did everything I asked and more." Cas was squirming on his bed, from what Dean could tell, and seeing the effect he had on Cas, pushed him closer to his own descent. "Dean, I want you to come for me, please."

"Yes, Cas." Dean readjusted the angle on the dildo, dragging it across his prostate and causing him to cry out in pleasure. "You hear that, Cas?" He asked breathlessly as he continued his own personal attack on his spot. "That's your cock, and I'm gonna come." Dean thrust the dildo in and out of himself a few more times, pushing himself over the edge and causing come to shoot up and pool onto his stomach. "Fuck, Cas! I'm coming."

Cas moaned loudly, and Dean watched as Cas worked his own orgasm out, crying out. Cas' head fell back into his pillows again, and Dean could hear the soft, happy chuckle coming from him. "I can't wait until this order is over."

"Me neither, Cas. Me neither."

…

Three more weeks passed without word of another quarantine extension. Over that time, Dean and Cas continued to get to know each other, in many ways, keeping their fingers crossed that no more extensions would be made.

The week before the quarantine ended, the news stations happily reported that shelter-in-place was no longer strictly enforced. However, any activities with a large group of people, like grocery stores, farmer's markets, even walking in the park, masks were one-hundred percent required.

The day that the quarantine was lifted, Dean woke up to a knock at his door. He and Cas had made plans for their first official, in-person date, to meet at Charlie's for coffee. So Dean had no idea who was knocking on his door at the ridiculously early hour. He shuffled up to the door and unlocked it, yawning as he started to open it.

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around Dean's waist and soft but slightly dry lips crashed into his own. Dean smiled, knowing only one person who would be greeting him like that. He pulled back, running his hands through Cas' hair. "Hiya, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas softly cupped the sides of Dean's neck. "Still want to dance with somebody who loves you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
